Una Pareja dispareja
by Sodrika
Summary: La vida de Luka era un caos, hasta que conoció a Miku, la cual ayudo y aconsejo hasta convertirse en su amiga. Así se inicio un fuerte lazo entre ambas, pero podrá convertirse en algo mas?
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1: El comienzo de todo

Luka POV

Un día mas de vida… Problemas, allá voy!

Si se preguntan del porque mi hermoso animo cada mañana, es porque cada vez que salgo de mi casa, mi cerebro se vuelve un hermoso nudo ciego.

Esto sucede gracias a que tengo algunos problemas en mi vida y también confusión de sentimientos muchas veces. Yo soy alguien tranquila, pero por dentro soy un lio de inseguridades que no puedo resolver así como así.

Mi nombre es Luka Megurine, mido 1,70, tengo una larga cabellera color rosa, y tengo una buena figura a mi parecer. Aunque suene como alguien muy femenina, desde pequeña he sido un marimacho solo porque prefiero un auto a que una muñeca, un videojuego a las redes sociales, un pantalón a que una falda o vestido. Además de preferir en los bailes hacer la parte del hombre a que el de la mujer si es que tengo que bailar con alguien del mismo sexo, y además de no ser muy delicada en mis gestos más normales.

Por eso desde pequeña crecí con el pensamiento "Si las personas de verdad quieren ser cercana a ti, que primero logren sacar tu verdadera personalidad" así que soy fría en exceso si alguien que no conozco bien se acerca con intenciones desconocidas. Pero si de alguna forma esa persona logra mostrar que no tenía malas intenciones y es amigable, dejo de ser fría, me relajo e no intento de fingir mi personalidad.

Empecé a levantarme de mi cama y vestirme, aunque este adormilada, ya estoy acostumbrada y mis músculos se mueven por si solos.

Fui a prepararme el desayuno y de paso despertar a mis padres. Tendré que apurarme si no quiero llegar tarde a mi colegio, ya que tengo solo 15 años y todavía me faltan 2 años para salir de esta. Porque 2 años y no 3? Es porque cuando era pequeña mis padres me adelantaron en el jardín y al final quede adelantada. Así que saldré del colegio a los 17.

Cuando salí de mi casa tome una gran bocanada de aire y suspire aliviada. Me encanta vivir en una ciudad pequeña, ya que el aire está limpio y si quiero ir a alguna parte solo tengo que caminar. En el camino me dedique a oír los pajaritos cantar y ver la naturaleza que rodea la ciudad.

Ah mi colegio, mi hermoso colegio que ahora esta pintadito de morado. He pasado mas de una década en este pequeño colegio y es imposible no tomarle cariño.

Entre a la sala de clase y pude divisar a mi novio Gakupo. Aunque sea mi novio, ya no siento lo mismo que antes, y eso ha hecho que la relación se deteriore. Gracias a él deje de hablar con mi mejor amigo solo porque se celaba.

Kaito es mi mejor amigo desde que teníamos 8 años, siempre tuvimos muchas cosas en común, como que no hablábamos con muchas personas de pequeños, ya que él era un poco rellenito y yo marimacha, o también tuvimos una infancia muy parecida en videojuegos con emuladores.

Gracias a todo eso, a los 11 años empecé a sentir cosas por él, pero sabía que él no me veía más que solo la mejor amiga de la infancia. El sabia de lo que yo sentía, pero no hizo nada para lastimarme, y yo nunca me confesé directamente para no arruinar nuestra amistad.

-Luka tenemos que hablar- me dijo Gakupo con tono serio. Ya sabía que iba a ser una charla aburrida y exasperante de que no lo pescaba y bla bla bla así que no la voy a escribir para no aburrirlos.

Después de esa charla, se acercaron mis 2 mejores amigas, Meiko y Rin.

Rin es una pequeña rubia energética y tierna que tiene una abrumadora aura de encanto alrededor de ella y Meiko es una castaña parecida a mí en cuanto a físico, pero en su personalidad ella parece una madre ya que es tranquila y responsable, pero si le sigue el juego a Rin… son una pareja de temer, y si yo me uno a ellas… mínimo nos llaman la atención 3 veces.

-Oye Luka, ¿Sabías que a Rin le gusta la misma parte de una canción que tú?- pregunto Meiko pasándome un audífono a Rin y a mí.

-¿Cual?- respondí poniéndome el audífono. Meiko le dio play a su celular.

-Baby Squirrel you's sexy motherfucker- dijimos yo y Rin al mismo tiempo y empezamos a mover la cabeza al ritmo de Treasure.

-No olviden que estamos en Ingles- maldita Meiko! Yo y Rin nos miramos asustadas y nos volteamos a ver a la Profesora… qué bueno que no estaba atenta y suspiramos al mismo tiempo.

* * *

Por fin salir del colegio. El día paso normal, Rin y Meiko haciendo reír a todos, Gakupo con su bipolaridad de te quiero te odio, Kaito haciendo estupideces con sus mejores amigos Len y Kiyoteru, etc.

Hoy quise alargar mi ida a mi casa así que pase por la plaza de mi ciudad.

Todo estaba normal hasta que vi a una joven peliaqua sentada a la sombra de un árbol. Tenía una expresión preocupada en el rostro y miraba con miedo su celular.

No pude evitar querer ayudarla, ya que aunque sea fría con la mayoría de las personas, mi instinto tiende a ayudar las personas que parecen honestas y tienen un problema.

Cada paso que daba, mas linda era la joven, era un desperdicio verla tan preocupada. Por lo visto era alguien de carita pequeña con mejillas tan apretujables, media unos 1,50 y tenía como 14 años.

-Hola- intente de saludarla con una sonrisa amigable- Que te tiene tan preocupada?- cuando levanto su mirada pude ver que tenía unos hermosos ojos turquesas.

-H-hola – dudo al contestarme –Es solo un pequeño problema, nada de qué preocuparte-

-Por tu expresión no creo que sea solo un pequeño problema- ella seguía dudando en confiar en mí –Mi nombre es Luka Megurine, como te llamas?-

-Miku Hatsune –parece que está más tranquila y no desconfía tanto en mí –Y estoy así por pensar en una persona- al menos me está contando parte de su problema.

-Y sabes si a esa persona también le gustas?- si se que parezco metida, pero en serio la quiero ayudar.

-En verdad tuvimos algo, pero la aleje por problemas familiares, y creo que ahora me odia…-pobrecita, parece que sigue perdidamente enamorada.

-Ah- suspire y me quede pensando ¿Cómo se puede solucionar algo así?

-Perdón si te aburrí con mis problemas- dijo en tono apenado.

-No, no, no, no, no- me apure en responde al verle su cara más triste de lo que estaba –No me estabas aburriendo, solo pensaba en cómo te podía ayudar- su cara mostro sorpresa y desvió la mirada con un pequeño puchero.

-No es necesario que me ayudes, prefiero no preocupar a las personas alrededor mío con mis problemas- me senté en el pasto al lado de ella y me quede mirándola.

-Todos necesitan un pañuelo de lagrimas de vez en cuando, déjame ser el tuyo esta vez- esas palabras las dije sin pensar ¿Por qué me comportaba así con una persona que hace minutos era una extraña?

-B-bueno- se empezó a acomodar cargando su espalda en el árbol quedando frente a mi.-Yo estaba enamorada de esta persona, y esta de mi, así que empezamos a salir en secreto, pero el problema fue que mis padres me comprometieron, y egoístamente me aleje de esta persona sin darle explicaciones, pero sigo enamorada, siento una herida en mi corazón, y no sé qué hacer- termino el relato como si fuera a llorar, así que puse mi mano en su mejilla y levante su mirada para que conectara con la mía y le sonreí.

-Esa herida se puede cerrar, no es incurable, pero si también tanto amas a esa persona, puedes intentar de estar de nuevo y explicarle lo que paso. Solo el tiempo podrá curar la herida o darte el valor necesario para enfrentar el problema e intentar arreglarlo- mis palabras salen inconscientemente cuando doy un consejo.

-Bueno... Podrías tener razón.. Tratare de hacer lo que me dices... Si me manda lejos pues lo intente... Gracias en serio Luka-chan- me regalo una hermosa sonrisa que no pensé que iba a poder ver gracias al estado en que estaba hace rato y me abrazo.

-De nada Miku-chan- le devolví el abrazo y le acaricie un poco la cabeza. Se alejo rápidamente después de unos segundos.

-Perdón no fue mi intención abrazarte- se disculpo como si hubiese hecho algo malo.

-No te preocupes, no me molestan los abrazos- que tierna es, no me molestan los abrazos si es por agradecimiento y no por malicia.

-Ne Luka, ¿mañana nos podemos ver a la misma hora aquí?- me pregunto con algo de miedo.

-Pues claro Miku- respondí sonriendo y vi mi hora. 6:30 abrí mis ojos como plato, hace media hora debía estar en mi casa. –Perdón Miku, me debo ir a mi casa, te veo mañana!- empecé a correr en dirección a mi casa y pensar en todo lo que paso. Cuando vi para atrás vi a Miku despidiéndome con la mano.

Cuando llegue a mi casa mis padres me retaron, pero les dije que había estado un rato con mis amigas en la plaza y no me retaron tanto, pero la próxima tenía que avisar, así que les dije que mañana también iba a llegar un poco más tarde.

Ah solo quiero dormirme otra vez y olvidar todo al menos por algunas horas, pero ahora que lo pienso, mañana tengo que hablar con Miku, así que tal vez estaría bien no olvidar todo lo que paso hoy…

 **Este fic va dedicado a una persona muy especial para mi... Mi preciada y amada Neko, espero que te guste tu regalo.**


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2: ¿Onee-chan?

Luka POV

Un día mas de vida… al menos hoy tengo algo interesante que hacer en la tarde.

Empecé con mi rutina normal de la mañana, o sea vestirme, desayunar, despertar a mis padres, preparar la mochila, lavarme los dientes y salir de mi casa.

Disfrutar del aire fresco, del piar de los pájaros, de estirar las piernas… ah no me cansare de decirlo, amo vivir en una ciudad cerca del campo.

Primera clase en la escuela, matemáticas, es aburrido hasta que dejan trabajar en el libro con los compañeros.

-Oye Luka- me gire para ver a Meiko que me llamaba.

-¡Muerte China!- sentí como Rin me pegaba en donde debería ir la tráquea con su mano estirada imitando una cuchilla.

-Agh- es doloroso si te saben pegar como esas diablillas que ahora se reían como desgraciadas.

Así que aprovechándome de que se reían, le devolví el golpe de la misma forma a la rubia.

-Me la debías- le dije cuando me miro lanzándome dagas por los ojos.

-¡Cuello de almeja!- grito Meiko pegándome de la misma forma que Rin, pero debajo de la nuca.

-¿¡Es que hoy es el día de molestarme o que!?- dije sobándome las dos partes adoloridas.

-Es una buena idea~- dijo Meiko tétricamente y se que si lo dice asi, estoy jodida~

Nada interesante pasó entre los 2 recreos e historia, pero en educación física (gimnasia) encontraron otra forma de molestarme.

Estaba tranquilamente tomando agua de la llave después de correr, asi que estaba algo inclinada con mi guardia muy, muy baja. Cuando de repente sentí un dolor agudo en mi trasero y me giro para ver una Rin sonriendo maliciosamente y con la mano abierta.

-¡Ven para aca maldita!- y la empece a perseguir con mi mano mojada para devolvérsela, cuando siento el mismo dolor, pero al girarme estaba Meiko.

-2vs1?- ellas solo asistieron –Mierda- murmure mientras corría a la pared mas cercana para cubrir mi retaguardia y esperar a que se tranquilizaran.

Cuando se aburrieron de esperarme y se habian bajado su guardia, me acerque silenciosamente a Rin, y cargue mucha fuerza en mi mano para devolverle lo de recién.

-¡Ay!¡Esa me dolio!- me grito sobresaltándose, sobándose el trasero y mirándome feo.

-Tu empezaste~- le respondi juguetonamente burlándome de su dolor.

-¡Pero tu tienes la mano pesada!- en serio si las miradas mataran, yo ya estaría varios metros bajo tierra.

-Odio estos juegos así, además que si tu provocas, yo devuelvo~- no me gustan cuando empiezan con las nalgadas, ni soy sádica, pero una parte que encuentro muy privada es el trasero, así que si me pegan allí, hay que abstenerse a las consecuencia.

En la clase tuve que beber agua más veces, pero paraba de hacerlo cuando esas 2 se empezaban a acercar.

Clases en la tarde, lenguaje (para mi dibujo :v) y biología, la cual me encanta. No paso nada entretenido de contar.

Las clases terminaron y salí apurada de la sala. 4:30, todavía me quedaban 50 minutos para la hora acordada con Miku, asi que fui a comprarme algo de beber y me senté bajo el mismo árbol de ayer y cerré los ojos.

No se cuantos minutos permanecí con los ojos cerrados, pero lo que me despertó fue un leve toque en la mejilla de un dedo.

-Hola Luka, llegaste temprano hoy- era la peliaqua que había conocido ayer. Cuando vi la hora, pude ver que solo habían pasado 15 minutos desde que cerré los ojos.

-Hola Miku, fue porque salí mas temprano del colegio- me quede observándola y me extraño que no llevara ningún uniforme de colegio.

-Ne Luka ¿te molestaría si te tratara como mi hermanita menor?- ... Eh? Escuche bien? Menor? Pero si ella es mas joven que yo!.

-Tengo 18 por si no lo sabias- Ah eso explica mucho, ya me había asustado.

-¿Y como supiste que era menor?- no le había dicho mi edad si es que no me equivoco.

-Tu uniforme- me dijo señalando mi ropa. Soy idiota, nunca se me hubiera ocurrido eso.

-Ah claro, si puedes tratarme como hermanita menor- sonrió y se tiro a abrazarme dejando mi cara entre sus pechos, los cuales eran suaves y cálidos. Al darse cuenta se alejo de mi dejándome muy sonrojada.

No me malentiendan, desde pequeña mi sexualidad ha sido algo dudosa, pero todo empeoro cuando a los 11, aunque me gustaran los hombres, deseaba besar y abrazar mujeres.

Pero mas extraño era que no sentía nada si veía a una mujer sexy, si no que me daban ganas con las que encontraba tiernas, adorables, abrazables y pasivas.

Así que cuando empece a meterme en animes a los 12 años me di cuenta de que tengo un pequeño fetiche por las nekos. Y si, en esa categoría entraría Rin, con la cual no e hecho nada por no perder su amistad, y Miku pero todavía no tenia muy en claro que era ella.

-Perdón si te asfixie un poco Luka-nyan- _"Awww que tierna"_ cállate voz interna.

-No te preocupes, no lo hiciste- _"Y no me molestaría que lo hicieras de nuevo~"_ que te calles fetiche.

-Ne, me di cuenta de que sabes dar buenos consejos ¿Sera porque tu también tienes problemas amorosos?- dijo sentándose al frente mio.

-Si tengo algunos problemas que hacen que mi cabeza se vuelva un nudo a la hora de pensar sobre estos- dije honestamente, no me parecía justo que ella supiera sobre sus problemas y ella de los míos no.

-No tengas miedo, yo te ayudare hoy, ¿ya?- me sonrió tan tiernamente que sentí como mi sangre se me subía a la cabeza.

Acortare esta larga explicación a frases mas cortas. Kaito, el mismo que hace algunos años empezó a dejarme de lado, quiere arreglar la relación de amistad que teníamos, haciendo que Gakupo se cele, ya que piensa que Kaito va detrás de mi, y se enoje sin razón. Yo quiero a Gakupo, pero también quiero volver a hablar con Kaito y mas encima mi dudosa sexualidad pide a gritos probar una neko.

-¿Ves que mi problema no era tan simple?- le dije cuando ya había terminado mi narración.

-Es interesante, tu eres interesante - eso no lo esperaba - tu problema radica en que no dejas fluir tus sentimientos, ya que si tus sentimientos por tu novio son fuertes, ni tu dudosa sexualidad, ni nadie te separaran de el- en si tiene razón - y si tu amigo quiere volver a tener una buena relación de amistad, déjalo, excepto si sigues enojada con el-

Su consejo me hizo darme cuenta de que no sentía lo mismo por Gakupo, ademas de extrañar mi antigua amistad con Kaito, y que mi deseo de saber sobre mi sexualidad es alto, así que dejare de reprimirlo tanto.

-Gracias Miku-nee, en serio me abriste los ojos- le decía mientras le sonreía.

-De nada Luka-nyan. Asi que... etto... serias tachi por tu fetiche?- me di cuenta como se sonrojaba al mencionar la palabra tachi.

-Supongo, y tu eres neko, no Miku-nee?- se sonrojo mas. Parece que di en el clavo, a ella también le atraen las mujeres.

-S-si, p-pero no actúes c-como tachi prepotente a-ahora que l-lo s-sabes, p-porque me d-dan m-miedo y me p-pongo tímida- _"¡Pero que linda se ve tartamudeando y sonrojada~!"_ puto fetiche y sus comentarios mentales jodidos.

-No te preocupes no lo haré- _"todavía~"_ shh fetiche shh. Ella suspiro aliviadamente y se relajo. Hubo un pequeño silencio algo incomodo que ella misma rompió.

-Ayer le envié un mensaje a mi ex, pero no me ha respondido... creo que me odia... pero al menos lo intente- sonrió melancólicamente. Se notaba que no estaba muy feliz por eso.

-No te preocupes Miku-nee, si le logras explicar el malentendido, tal vez lo entienda y no te odie- no quería ver su carita triste, no después de ver las hermosas sonrisas que ella puede dar.

-Supongo...- miro su reloj- El tiempo pasa volando cuando estamos juntas Luka-nyan- vi mi celular... 7:00 wow.

-Te molesta si te acompaño a tu casa Miku-nee?- dudo un poco, pero después me sonrió.

-Para nada, vamos- se levanto y empezamos a caminar a la misma dirección donde se va a mi casa.

Después de un rato de andar caminando, ella paro en frente de una casa que estaba solo a 2 cuadras de la mía.

-Aquí vivo- dijo señalándola. No sabia que vivía tan cerca mio, nunca la había visto antes en la ciudad.

-Eres nueva? Nunca te había visto por aquí- no es que conociera a todas las personas de la ciudad, pero una melena aqua no es fácil de olvidar si se ve alguna ves por casualidad.

-Si solo llegue hace una semana- y eso explica todo.

-Mi casa esta a 2 cuadras para allá- señale en una dirección -¿Mañana a la misma hora?- ella asistió y sonrió -Te veo mañana Miku-nee- me despedí y empece a caminar en la dirección que había señalado anteriormente.

-Te veo mañana Luka-nyan~- se despidió y entro a su casa.

Cuando entre a mi hogar, mis padres ya tenían las onces listas. Por si acaso las onces es algo que se hace en mi país que es la comida de la tarde, pero como un desayuno, no como una cena. O sea comer un sándwich con te o leche y cosas así.

Después estudie un poco, y practique algunas partituras de violonchelo. Algunas eran de mi taller y otras de la orquesta a donde de estudiar las partituras me fui a bañar, y por fin me fui a mi camita, mi hermosa camita, guardiana de sueños e historias.

Desde pequeña, cada día antes de irme a dormir, dejo volar mi imaginación con historias increíbles. Gracias a eso me duermo fácilmente, y dejo de lado mis pensamientos normales...

 **Eliza Romero: Si se que me encontraste pero quiero que no me reveles quien soy -.-**

 **luisenriquevalenciaafericano: Si lo voy a seguir, no te preocupes.**

 **Este fic es para mi amore mio que me ayudo cuando necesitaba alguien que desatara mis nudos de la mente y del corazón... gracias querida~**


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3: Desatando nudos.

Luka POV

¡Hola día! ¡Hora de resolver problemas!

Hoy estoy decidida a resolver todos mis nudos, empezando a retomar mi amistad con Kaito, sin preocuparme por Gakupo, y si se pone pesado, cortare con él. Ya no siento lo mismo que antes, así que ya no tengo miedo a retractarme después de haber cortado.

Cuando llegue al colegio, evadí olímpicamente a Gakupo y me senté en mi puesto. Nuestro profesor jefe nos empezó a cambiar de puesto, dejándome sentada al lado y una chica llamada Ia, detrás de Kaito, y delante de Meiko. Me alegre, porque justo quede con mis 2 amigos de la infancia (Kaito e Ia) y mi mejor amiga quedo detrás de mí.

En biología, la profesora nos dio una guía con nota acumulativa (nota que se une con otras notas acumulativas para ponerse en el libro) que se hacía con el compañero de clases, así que tuve que trabajar con Ia.

La primera de 4 preguntas era el caso hipotético de un experimento con renacuajos y su ciclo para convertirse en sapo.

-Me gustaría ver el ciclo de los renacuajos- intente murmurar, pero esa frase salió muy alto haciendo que Ia se volteara y dijera.

-Ughh- para después mirarme con asco. Era alguien que se asqueaba por nada, pero no me había acordado de eso.

-Pero si es solo ver como un renacuajo se convierte en sapo, no es nada asqueroso – no entendía como se podía asquear tan fácilmente.

-Recuerda que Ia-chan por todo, Luka- esta vez hablo Kaito, dándose vuelta -¿Por qué se asqueo ahora?-

-Solo había dicho que me gustaría ver un renacuajo convertirse en sapo y se asqueo- cada vez que decía algo con los sapos, ella (a mi parecer) hacia una cara divertida y cuando Kaito se dio cuenta de esto, sonrió de manera maliciosa. Ambos cuando éramos pequeños estábamos tan acostumbrados a molestarla, que ya sabíamos que hacer.

-¿Hablas de esos renacuajos que son negritos, que están en el rio, y que mueven su colita de allá para acá para nadar?- asentí divertida al ver la reacción de Ia –Si, seria genial poder verlos convertirse en unos pegajosos sapos- en serio, la cara que estaba haciendo mi amiga de la infancia era para una foto, así que seguí con la broma.

-Los sapos no so pegajosos, yo los he tomado y son muy resbalosos- Kaito se empezó a reír a carcajadas y yo me uní a él, cuando de repente ambos sentimos que nos pegaban en los brazos.

-Cállense par de asquerosos- sip Ia nos había pegado en el brazo, pero ya estábamos acostumbrados a los golpes de ella, así que no nos dolió.

-Pero si solo hablamos de los sapos, no era nada asqueroso- le reclamo Kaito.

-Los sapos no son asquerosos, te creo si habláramos de alguna otra cosa, pero los sapos no lo son- afirme lo que decía mi amigo. Ella saco un papelito y escribió una palabra, después me lo paso y me dijo fingiendo una voz inocente:

-Con todo mi cariño- y lo leí _"Chúpalo"_ me puse a reír como idiota, en serio, me encanta hacerla enojar.

-Kaito, Kaito, mira lo que Ia me escribió con mucho cariño- le pase el papelito y lo leyó.

-Bueno~- dijo divertido y lamio el papel. Este Kaito… hizo literalmente lo que decía el papel.

-¡No era para ti, era para Luka!- le grito mi amiga de la infancia pegándole otro golpe.

-Que agresiva estas hoy Ia, ¿estás en esos días~?- me burle mientras bloqueaba otro golpe por parte de ella.

-¡No es por eso! ¡Es porque ustedes 2 me sacan de quicio!- Ia se amurro y se concentro en la guía. Kaito solo tomo el papel baboseado y lo tiro a la basura.

-Por eso aunque muy hipotéticamente haya sido, seguía siendo imposible- agrego murmurando la amurrada. A l comienzo no sabía porque le había dicho eso a Kaito, pero después me llego una idea a la cabeza.

-¿Hablas de una relación entre ustedes 2?- ambos se miraron y lo negaron.

La profe nos dijo que paráramos de conversar y que Kaito se diera vuelta. Mi compañera me paso otro papel, pero esta vez decía _"¿Qué comes que adivinas?"_ y le respondí –Era obvio-

Desde pequeños éramos muy unidos, así que sabía que Kaito estaba enamorado de Ia, pero ella ni lo ilusiono cuando supo. Después de ser 2 años siendo un trió muy unido, Ia se empezó a alejar y Kaito se unió al grupo de los niños y ya que yo nunca me lleve bien con las mujeres de mi curso como para estar con Ia, así que me fui con Kaito aunque muchas veces no podía jugar con ellos por ser mujer…

* * *

En el primer recreo Gakupo quiso hablar conmigo, así que ya estaba preparada para enfrentarme a él.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunta obvia de él.

-¿Qué pasa de qué?- prefiero hacerme la desentendida, así le saco mas información de lo que el quiere.

-¿Por qué me ignoras, que te pasa hoy?- ugh esta pelea empezara como las otras.

-Mmm… digamos que ya no siento lo mismo que antes- para que mentir, si quiero que esta sea la última pelea.

-¿Piensas en cortar?- vi como se entristecía. Qué raro, no siento tristeza, no siento nada…

-Sí. Ya no siento el amor que sentía antes… cambiaste… y mucho… eso hizo que mis pensamientos cambiaran. Perdón no quiero seguir sin sentimientos- me siento tan fría como el hielo. El quedo pensando por algunos momentos, su expresión me hubiera roto el corazón si hubiese sido esta pelea hace una o 2 semanas atrás.

-Ah… dale…- se empezó a alejar. Sentí como un gran peso salía de mis hombros. Me sentí tranquila conmigo mismo, por fin había eliminado una de las raíces que hacía que me sintiera mal y confundida. Aunque tuvimos lindos momentos, había cambiado mucho para mi gusto.

Por fin no me tenía que preocupar más de él, por fin estaba libre. El día paso tranquilo y sin problemas, entre mis amigos de la infancia me olvidaba de todo a mi alrededor, así que el día paso rápido.

* * *

Llegue a la plaza y me encontré a Miku sentada en los pies del mismo árbol en que nos encontramos la primera vez.

-Buenas tardes Luka-nyan ¿Cómo te fue ho…- ella no termino de hablar, porque me había tirado a abrazarla, pero me pase de fuerza y ahora estaba debajo mío.

-Perdón- dije sentándome y ayudándola a sentarse.-Que linda te ves sonrojada- dije mirándola algo embobada, pero no pensé mucho cuando lo dije y quedamos en un silencio algo incomoda. No pude evitar decirlo cuando la vi avergonzada después de abrazarla, y ahora esta mas roja gracias a la frase que se me escapo.

-G-gracias- miro para otro lado intentando de evitar mi mirada -¿P-Por q-que tan feliz hoy?- era algo obvio que iba a preguntar eso, ya que días anteriores no la había saludado tan efusivamente.

-Gracias a los consejos que me diste, estoy empezando a resolver mis problemas- mi mente ya no es un gran nudo, y es genial no tener peso encima.

-Me alegro- me dijo mientras sonreía. En serio, esa sonrisa, esa hermosa sonrisa es algo que me hace querer abrazarla, pero no lo hago porque nos conocemos de hace poco y sería algo… irrespetuoso- -Ne Luka ¿Tienes hambre?- pregunto sacando una canasta de no sé dónde.

-Un poco- y mi estomago gruño de hambre. Eso es lo malo de salir tarde del colegio, da un hambre muy molestosa.

-Toma- me paso algo cubierto con servilleta. Era un sándwich de jamón y queso, pero juro que por el hambre, vi como un haz de luz bajaba al alimento y lo iluminaba como si fuera un manjar de los dioses.

-Gracias~- y empecé a devorar mi sándwich.

-Ne, al final me respondió el mensaje- me alegre por ella, pero eso duro menos de 5 segundos –Pero no creo que las cosas vuelvan a ser como antes…- no me gusta que se ponga triste cuando habla de ese tema…

-¿Sigues enamorada?- lentamente asistió. -¡Entonces que los ánimos no decaigan! Si le explicas la situación y entiende, tal vez puedan empezar de nuevo – la intente de animar.

-Ya le dije que no iba a tratar de enamorarla de nuevo, y no lo haré, quiero quedar como buena amiga de ella- si eso es lo que ella desea, no le puedo hacer nada más que solo curar su herida.

-Ah dale- quedamos en un pequeño, pero algo incomodo silencio –Mmm… ¿tocas algún instrumento?- intente de cambiar el tema.

-Sip, toco el violín y estuve en una orquesta cuando era más pequeña-

-Yo en Abril empecé a tocar el violonchelo y ahora ya estoy en una orquesta- ahora que lo pienso podría tocar un dúo con ella, siempre he pensado que la música puede crear lazos entre las personas.

-¿Ya has dado conciertos?- pregunto curiosa.

-Sip, di uno hace unas 2 semanas - ah que lata, me acorde que este concierto iba a tener que ir con vestido, cosa que no me gustaba.

-¿Por qué la cara?- probablemente al acordarme del vestido, puse una cara de desagrado…

-Solo me acorde que en el próximo concierto, iba a tener que usar vestido, y no me gustan…- en serio me desagradan porque tendre que ocupar panties y zapatos de tacón que me van a romper mis piecitos.

-Pero si te veras hermosa~-…esta vez yo sentí como la sangre se subía a la cabeza, pero se que mis sonrojos no se notan mucho asi que no me preocupe.

-Gracias. ¿Tu también diste conciertos en tu orquesta?- pregunte algo curiosa.

-Si, pero tenia 12 años y yo los di con un traje sastre-

-Suertuda...- dije mientras hacia un pequeño puchero y ella soltaba una pequeña risita -En un una semana mas vamos a tener otro concierto, ¿Quieres ir?-

-Pues claro- dijo mientras me daba una tierna sonrisa. Me esforzare en ese concierto, quiero que todo salga bien y no fallar en algunas notas, aunque conociéndome en mas de alguna nota fallare...

La tarde paso tranquila al lado de Miku. Estar con ella me alegra el día... Después de haberla dejado en su casa, empece a preparar un bolso con comida y cosas para beber, ya que mañana iba a ir a un viaje de estudio que mi colegio hace, y no quiero morirme de hambre.

Lo malo es que no podre ver a Miku ese día, pero al día siguiente le voy a preguntar si quiere pasar tiempo conmigo, ya que no tendré clases.

 **Eliza: Yo siempre hago capitulos que amodoras. Sabes a quien le estas diciendo pedofila no xD? Y si si me lo has dicho Pony**

 **Dlam: Pervertida todavia no... pero si habra lemon~ Y si la voy a continuar, no te preocupes.**

 **TENSHINOKIRA: Querida amada mia~ Si se que el fetiche es prepotente pero es payaso tambien :v Recuerda mi neko, este fic es para ti~**

 **HatsuneMegurine 3130: Si se que Luka mantiene su estatus de devora nekos... cuando no :v y Luka es la menor por razones... especiales... Espero que sigas el fic nwn**

 **Y si ven que esta historia especial, es porque el secreto de esta es... ¡MAGIA! okno pero no tuve que pensar mucho para hacerla ;3**


End file.
